White Lotus
by Luna Turquesa
Summary: He was like a father to her and that was reason enough to see his dreams come true, even if it meant the destruction of the shinobi world, right? COMPLETELY AU NARUTO SERIES!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Short simple and to the point. **

**So it's been a LONG time since I've been on here and I know that several of my old readers are wondering why I deleted my old stories and changed my penname. Well for one the people who "adopted" my stories haven't updated them so I felt that I had a right to delete them since the interest in them isn't there anymore, and second of all I wanted to start over. Things have been hectic in my life and I'm only just barely getting out of it all, I feel I deserve some sort of renewal of my life. **

**This story has been in my head for a while now and I think it has potential, plus I wanted to post something for a long time now. Fair warning this story is COMPLETELY AU. Forget about the manga for those of you following it, I'll only be using it as a base for my timeline (ex. The wave mission, chunin exam, etc.) things will be different though. I MIGHT include aspects of other shows like Bleach and Avatar the Last Airbender, if I do then you'll see the show named up on the disclaimer if not then everything will be stuff I made up. **

**Pairing wise I really don't want to get into romance anything that pops up will just pop up because it's convenient for the plot. You can tell me which couple you find cute and beg me all you want and I MIGHT take you into consideration but at the moment romance isn't a main point in this story. **

**Without further ado here's the prologue!**

**OoOoOoO**

**Prologue**

**OoOoOoO**

_Jinchūriki, literally meaning "Power of Human Sacrifice" are humans that have tailed beasts sealed within them. They exhibit extraordinary powers, and in some cases are more powerful than their tailed beasts, because they have the intelligence to use the beasts' powers effectively.* When it's written and read like that it seems amazing, you almost wish that you were a Jinchūriki however the life of one is far from grand. Hardly any can actually use the beasts' powers effectively, maybe gain a trade during the years where you're allowed to use some of its chakra in exchange for something but hardly ever can you wield its true powers. The rare few that do are indeed the most powerful shinobi in the world and then it is up to them to decide what to do with that power. _

_I am the Jinchūriki for the most feared tailed beast known to man, the nine-tailed demon fox,_ _Kyūbi no Yōko. I am far from wielding its power and at the moment he seems to prefer ignoring me then striking any sort of deal, I'm fine with that. As long as he doesn't bother anyone do I really need the power? Because of it the village hates me so if it can live ignoring my existence the best I can do is ignore it and hope that maybe someday the villagers will see me instead of the demon fox. _

_The orphanage caretaker doesn't seem to mind and neither does her husband, besides the Old Man Hokage and the ramen stand owner and his daughter the couple who run the orphanage are the only people who don't glare and spit at me as I walk by. Nadeshiko Tomoyo-san and her husband Nadeshiko Genji-san live in a flat above the orphanage and take care of all sixteen (seventeen with myself included) of us, they always have been since I can remember. And for as long as I can remember Genji-san has always told us his nice bedtime stories, which reminds me I should finish up it's getting late and I don't want to miss hearing him continue last night's adventure._

_-Naruto Uzumaki age 9_

Nadeshiko Genji **hated** shinobi, the only reason he lived in a ninja village was because his lovely wife had inherited her mother's orphanage and being the kind caring woman that she was she had accepted the responsibility of taking care of the little brats. The couple couldn't have children, for that Genji was grateful for since he couldn't stand them, and the idea of taking care of orphans whom Konoha seemed to have forgotten about delighted Tomoyo. So to please her he had forced a smile on and accepted the move. His hatred for shinobi wasn't due to the fact that he couldn't be one; he had been and still was a rather fit man and if anything would have been a great taijutsu master, no, his hatred for them went as far back as his ancestors. You see only Genji knew the true origins of shinobi and what he knew was enough to disgust him.

He prided himself in his knowledge and maybe because of that extensive knowledge he was able to look beyond the demon all of the idiotic villagers seem to see in the Uzumaki brat. He respected the powers they had, unlike the villagers, and knew that it was only due to them that shinobi where able to _use_ their chakra and perform the ninjutsu they were sought out for, thus separating them from normal common civilians. Plus he had stumbled across a picture of the Fourth Hokage in a history book once and wasn't stupid enough to ignore the uncanny resemblance the girl had with the young leader. Either she was his daughter or a very close relative. Then there was the matter of the girl's last name and all the research he had done on the Uzumaki clan. Yes the Uzumaki brat would grow up to be a very powerful shinobi, something that irked him to no end, with or without the villager's approval.

There were other children in the orphanage that showed potential as well, out of the seventeen, nine could go on and use their chakra under the right tutelage, and the remaining eight could even specialize in taijutsu and kenjutsu if they really wanted to. Of the nine, though, the ones that stuck out where the ones closest to the Uzumaki brat's age, which under the given circumstances suited him just fine. He wouldn't have given them much thought, he could pretend to care about them just fine, if it weren't for a scene he had witnessed one afternoon which got him thinking and then very eagerly planning.

Again it revolved around the Uzumaki brat, as it always did there was no point in denying that the poor girl had it rough but really what could he do about _that_. He had just finished putting out all of the brat's bed sheets to dry and was looking for his wife to start lunch when he found her in the small play room holding a crying blonde girl. It took him a moment to figure out it was Uzumaki, there was another girl with short blonde hair though now that he thought about it that girl was much taller than Uzumaki, and when he did he gave Tomoyo a questioning look to which she gave him a 'what-do-you-think' look. Right. The villagers must have done something. He waited for several minutes as Tomoyo soothed the girl into quiet sniffles before something in his brain clicked.

The way Uzumaki was holding onto Tomoyo, almost as if her life depended on it, and the way she was easily comforted by her it was obvious the brat trusted Tomoyo. Hell the brat even trusted him if the way she easily came up and asked him things was any indicator. He sneered at the thought of the girl seeing them as surrogate parents but quickly squashed that sneer before either of them could see. Instead he looked thoughtful.

The equation in his head was simple:

Uzumaki brat with potential power plus hateful villagers plus his hatred for shinobi plus his intelligence plus Uzumaki brat's trust in them equals…he was lucky Tomoyo didn't catch the dark smile that quickly crossed his face.

Ever since he stepped foot in Konoha his dream about the perfect world before shinobi had become more and more reoccurring. But until that moment all that his fantasy was to him was a dream. _He _could never do anything about it, his father couldn't neither his grandfather or great-grandfather for that matter, all he could do was pass on his knowledge and skills onto his heir and hope that someday the world of shinobi would be taken down by his predecessors, however Kami hadn't blessed him with a child something which made him both happy and regretful at the same time.

Uzumaki though was the key to his worries.

And she was at a very young and impressionable age as well…

Yes Genji might have hated children but that didn't mean that the seventeen orphans he took care of hated him. It was only now that he realized what Kami had intended from him when he was given this orphanage. And it was from that day on that he began to be a bit more active in the children's lives, slowly planting his hate for shinobi into them and teaching them all about the good old days.

It was fairly simple, the brats loved the 'made-up fairytale' stories he told them at night. Talking about a time when demons, good ones and bad ones, lived side by side with humans in their own human forms and where often mistaken for sorcerers, and sorceresses he would always add nodding his head to the girls, because of their natural almost magical abilities. It wasn't long before the brats began voicing their longing for that world. Tomoyo was none the wiser, he loved her truly he did but he wasn't sure how she would react if she ever found out about his goal. He would slowly work with her though so that when his dream was accomplished she would be ready.

For now he had to prepare the brats for their roles.

Quietly one night he showed off one of his abilities, he lit a candle several feet away from him with a snap of his fingers, and immediately they asked to be taught. That night was the beginning of the shinobi world's downfall.

He would make sure of it.

***Taken from Naruto Wiki, Jinchuriki page. **

**So it's pretty short, I know it is, but it's the prologue and I couldn't think of a better way of ending it then with Genji's vow. Whether you think Genji is an evil manipulative bastard or not is up to you I can't wait to see your opinions of him as the story goes on. Yes I made Naruto a girl simply because I am fond of FemNaru stories. Will she be bad ass? Yes, slowly she will gain power however she won't be at a god level; I'm practicing on making things realistic with what I have been given. **

**Don't really expect reviews for the prologue, as for an update expect one either Saturday or Tuesday at the latest, I am working on Chapter One at the moment but considering I want to write lengthy chapters I have to go over it several times to make sure it makes sense and that I'm including the right info. **

**Well until next time! **


End file.
